Look With Your Heart
by Detective Broadway
Summary: Minific. 'Maura has a beatiful singing voice. Jane knows this for a fact because she often suffers from terrible nightmares. When they're particulary bad, Maura wraps Jane in her arms and softly sings to her until she stops shaking and falls back asleep.'


**A/N **Hey guys, credit for this idea (writing off of tumblr headcanon submissions) goes to Society's Failure and their fic Shipping Up To Boston, go check it out. This is only short so i hope you like it. Reviews are wonderful -hint-

I don't own it -sigh-...

* * *

><p><em>Maura has a beautiful singing voice. Jane knows this for a fact because she often suffers from terrible nightmares. When they're particularly bad, Maura wraps Jane in her arms and softly sings to her until she stops shaking and falls back asleep.<em>

* * *

><p>Maura closed her book and set it down on her bedside table. She turned off her lamp off and lay down in her bed, pulling her sheets up to cover her fully. But then she heard something, an animal maybe? Maura closed her eyes and shook it off. She heard it again, louder this time. Maybe it was Joe Friday whining? Maura wasn't sure, Joe Friday rarely whines. The sound continued, banging noises coming too every so often. Maura reached up to turn her lamp back on. She climbed out of bed in search of Joe Friday. <em>Joe's probably in the guest bedroom with Jane. <em>As Maura made her way to the guest bedroom, the noise became clearer and clearer. She peered into the already open door. Joe was nowhere to be seen, although a kicking, sweating, moaning, tangled-in-the-sheets Jane was. Maura flicked on the light and ran over to the side of Jane's bed. She grabbed onto Janes shoulders and gently shook her.

'Wake up, Jane. Your safe. It's ok, I'm here.' Maura's voice was laced with panic.

After a moment, Jane's eyes flew open. She looked Maura dead in the eye, and sat straight up. She was shaking like crazy. Jane reached a hand up to Maura's cheek and began to sob. Tears were streaming down her voice and her cries were heartbreaking. She retreated her hand from Maura's face and brought her knee's tight to her chest, burying her head in between, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's torso, slowly rocking her back and forth, gently shushing her and pressing kisses to her temple and what was exposed of her forehead until the sobs died down.

'Maura…' Jane lifted her head.

'Yes, sweetheart?'

'I'm sorry. I couldn't save you.'

'Jane, it was just a dream. I'm safe and so are you.' Maura rubbed her back.

'Don't leave me ever again.' The sobs started again but this time they were into Maura's chest.

'I won't. I promise. C'mon, let's lie down.' Still holding her, Maura lied Jane down whilst also lowering herself, pulling the covers over the both of them. Her arms were around Jane as she nestled into Maura's side, still sobbing. Maura reached down to wipe the tears off of Jane's face. They lay there in the almost silence, Maura contemplating ways to comfort Jane, and Jane working on ways to get herself together.

'_Love's a curious thing…' Maura's singing?_ Jane thought as her sobs started to very slowly fade away. '_It often come's disguised…' Her voice is so beautiful.. Why haven't I heard it before? _

'Maura, your singing is… it's just... just… beautiful.' She managed through a cry-broken voice. She was still shaking, but not as bad; it was hardly noticeable.

'Why thankyou Jane… _Look at love the wrong way…' _As Maura sung to her in her ever so sweet, yet definitely professionally trained voice, Jane's sob came to a cease, and so did her will power to keep her eyes open.

'_It goes unrecognized…' _Maura stopped for a moment, noticing the warm body snuggled next to her go limp.

'_So look with your heart, and not with your eyes. The heart understands, the heart never lies. You need what it feels and trust what it shows. Look with your heart, the heart always knows.'_

Maura kissed Jane on the forehead and closed her eyes, letting blissful sleep take her under as well.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
